


The Difference between Old and New Ben 10 - Illustrated

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Illustrated comedically through text in under 100 words!





	The Difference between Old and New Ben 10 - Illustrated

"Oh no!" Ben gasped, because some punk-looking biker gang was attacking a motor show with the aid of Vilgax tech.

He tried to transform into Fourarms, because he wanted to punch some faces, but he instead became Upgrade.

"Oh man!" He moaned, and then he had an idea. He used the abilities of the alien to his advantage, and he used his environment to his advantage, and it was awesome.

_Meanwhile, in the future..._

"Oh no!" Ben gasped, because the mom of the Vreedles was here and she just intimidated Vilgax into going home and rescheduling his attempt to get the Omnitrix, because she was threatening to destroy the sun unless her son was returned to her.

He tried to transform into Fourarms and became Walkatrout.

"Oh no!" Ben gasped, forgetting that he could now turn back to human form and try again, or change into whatever form he wants by turning the dial in alien mode, because he was now an idiot.

Then he lucked out and everyone helping him did most of the work, because this wasn't one of the episodes where he turns into an OP alien and instawins. Man, imagine if those OP aliens like Atomix were used in epic fights against even more OP villains!


End file.
